


Danganronpa IF: The Ultimate Solider

by danganwhompa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganwhompa/pseuds/danganwhompa
Summary: Mukuro has been pushed around by Junko her whole life. Now, on the dawn of their Killing Game, Killing School Life, she has decided to take a stand for herself. (Vague references to Danganronpa Zero in passing).





	Danganronpa IF: The Ultimate Solider

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first work on here, but I've been writing fanfiction since 2012.  
> As for this story in particular: I had an idea after reading the novel, Danganronpa IF, and my love for Mukuro Ikusaba. (I'll continue talking in the end notes, but I hope you enjoy)!

_Junko Enoshima._

She wanted _her_ to _be_ Junko Enoshima. Not just a random celebrity, or someone plucked out of the Internet. No. This was her _sister_.

Mukuro sighed. She already felt out of character in the disguise Junko set her up in: a revealing top, super short skirt, blue contacts, clip on nails, foundation to cover up her Fenrir tattoo, and boots higher on her legs than any of the ones she wore with Fenrir. All that was left was the wig that sat on the dresser.

With another sigh, she grabbed the silly thing. Like the contacts she was wearing, Mukuro knew that Junko spared no expense to get the wig to be exactly like her hair color. She got it right down to the small details of the hair clips she used to wear: a rabbit on the right pigtail, and a bow on the left one. Mukuro shook her head. If only she had the Junko she grew up with before back…

No. That was wrong. The Junko she’s always known has felt only one thing: Despair. It’s a shame she couldn’t be happy with something else, hell, she even killed her boyfriend before getting this whole “Killing Game” set up.

Not that Mukuro wanted to cause her sister any unhappiness; it isn’t what she wanted at all. But there was something lingering in the back of Mukuro’s head… something that said that blindly following her sister’s orders into this “Killing Game” wasn’t right.

Bringing herself back into reality, she had donned the wig, and was in her complete outfit as Junko Enoshima.

“Hiii! I’m Junko Enoshima! Charmed I’m sure.” She said into the mirror, rehearsing her part as Junko that she was to put on in front of the other students.

However, instead of feeling confident that she got her sister’s imitation down-pat, she felt nothing but disgust. The only term fitting for how she felt was _despair_ , but it wasn’t in the good kind she’s experienced with Junko before. It was the bad, leave an awful taste in your mouth kind of despair. Outraged, she threw the wig off her head onto the ground. She continued with each article of clothing until she was left in her underwear, at which time she stormed into the showers and washed off. In doing so, the foundation came off, and her Fenrir tattoo was revealed. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off, and got dressed again.

Strolling out of the bathroom with confidence, she stopped and posed in front of the mirror. Her white button up shirt with a red ribbon was back, blue skirt, and her beloved army boots. Not to mention her black hair done in a bob was back, and her blue eyes. Wait. They were _too_ blue. Removing the contacts and putting them in the solution she had left on the dresser, she turned back to the mirror. _Perfect._

“My name is Mukuro Ikusaba. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She replied flatly to her reflection in the mirror.

A soft smile spread across her face after saying that. This is _who_ she _is_ after all. Not to mention she finally started feeling like a person and not a pawn for Junko ever since that day Makoto smiled at her…

The trip to a happier, less despairing time was cut short when the door to her room busted open. Spinning around, Mukuro was greeted by the sight of her sister. It seemed that Junko had donned her “usual” hair accessories, the bunny and ribbon, since today was the day the two would brainwash their class and start the game of mutual killing.

Mukuro saw Junko looking around the room, a look of disdain crossing her face. Mukuro knew what her sister must be thinking right now. Her sister, who was supposed to be in disguise, was not, and instead the disguise was all over the floor.

Finally, Junko began to speak. “Mukuro… do you not love me anymore?”

Mukuro tensed. Junko didn’t speak in one of her many other personalities like she normally does to keep herself entertained. This was the _real_ Junko Enoshima, speaking to her sister with utter disappointment.

“N-no. I-I still love you Junko.” Mukuro said, finding her voice.  
Junko scoffed, and walked over to her. “Then how the _hell_ do you explain your lack of disguise? You’re supposed to be me: Junko Enoshima, _the_ Ultimate Fashionista!”  
“W-well…”  
“Well _what_? We agreed upon this you know. You’re supposed to be me for a bit, the first killing happens, you defy me when I’m playing the role of Monokuma, you get locked up... it was super simple plan that even a disappointment such as yourself could follow!”  
“Y-you see…”  
“C’mon, I don’t want to have to throwaway my title just because I’m the Ultimate Despair now! Couldn’t you help me…”  
“ _SHUT UP JUNKO!_ ”

Mukuro covered her mouth. Did she really say that to her sister? Even Junko was taken aback at the outrage expressed by her twin.

“I just… want to talk.” Mukuro said.  
“Fine. Whatever.” Junko replied.  
“I want… I want to be _me_ in the Killing Game.”  
“Seriously? That’s like, _so_ gross. _You’re_ gross.”  
“Junko I _am_ serious.”

Junko then crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Mukuro never liked when that happened. This was Junko diving into her true talent as the Ultimate Analytical Prowess. Although it was only a matter of seconds before Junko reopened her eyes, it felt like years to Mukuro.

“Alright. That’s okay.” Junko replied, smiling as she did so.  
“Huh?” Mukuro said.  
“I said it’s okay. For you to be yourself.”

Mukuro’s eyes widened. Did she really hold her own against her sister for once? She was so happy that she couldn’t help but run over to Junko and give her a hug.

“Thank you, sis, this means so much!” Mukuro said.  
“Sure, whatever. Just don’t gush so much _hope_ on me. It’s sickening.” Junko replied.  
“Sorry…”  
“Whatever. Just know that I can’t help you once you get in there for real. It’ll be you against a bunch of killers.”  
“I think I can take them.”  
“You better be right. For your sake. Now come on, we have a class of talented and hopeful students to brainwash!”

Junko then turned on her heel and began marching out the door. Mukuro ran to catch up to her. This was a great feeling for Mukuro, she could be herself for once.

But how would that play out in the game itself? There was only one way to find out.

Enter the School of Despair, and play its Deadly Killing Game.

**Author's Note:**

> So the main concept for this one-shot was to have Mukuro enter the arena as herself, instead of as Junko. However, the other major change is that she does not "defy" Monokuma, and instead cooperates with the others. That'll complicate things in the fifth and sixth trials, upupupu :3c.  
> Will I continue this? Maybe, but I'm not sure I'm willing to undertake such a full-scale work. Only time will tell.


End file.
